Running Wild
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: She gripped onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it, aching to be closer to him, desperate to find out what it felt like to be cared for.


**Running Wild**

**~ Hey guys. So, I got a couple of requests for another Flinx one-shot, and for some reason it took this long to get it done. I changed the plot like seventeen times and also the ending but oh well, it's finally here. This one is a lot more emotional than the last, and a lot more romantic. Enjoy! ~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Teen Titans. Or Jinx, or Kid Flash.**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid.**

**Set two months after Lightspeed.**

* * *

_"Why are you so interested in me?" - Jinx_

Jinx's heart was pounding against her chest so fast that she could barely keep up with it. Her slender legs began to wobble and ache uncontrollably but that didn't stop her. Strands of soft pink hair stuck to the sides of her face like glue. Nevertheless, Jinx continued to run as if her whole life depended on it.

The sun had set and dark clouds growled above her. She wasn't quite sure just how long she had been running. Time had seemed to stand still. All that Jinx was sure of was that she didn't want to ever stop running. She felt unexplainably free. Giddy, almost. Running was all that she could do to escape what was going on inside of her head.

These conflicting feelings were bouncing around, attempting to make some sense to the teenage villainess. For the longest time she had known exactly who she was and what she wanted out of life. But recently, she felt unappreciated.

Not important.

Unloved.

These feelings of self doubt were becoming a burden. She decided that enough was enough. Jinx needed to get out of that house, she needed to clear her mind, which was what brought her here, running in the streets on a cold winter night.

Her partners in crime - The H.I.V.E Five - had been getting on her last nerve. From day one, Jinx had been fully aware that those boys she called teammates were holding her back. They were just boys. Incompetent, useless boys. They acted like disobedient children. Being the most mature of the litter, Jinx had to hold them all together as a team. She didn't mind taking full control of each mission, heist and plot, but soon enough, it began to take its toll.

She didn't want to play leader to a bunch of fools - that was what she told herself anyway.

"It's all their fault," she said. "They're making me doubt myself," she said. "I do not want to be their leader," she said.

When in reality, she just didn't want any of it. She didn't want to make a name for herself by being that girl on the wanted posters hanging from the walls of the shops that she had previously stolen from.

It had all started after her brief meeting with the infamous Kid Flash. She couldn't seem to get his words out of her mind. They were plaguing her. Kid Flash had told her that she could do better. And she believed him. She believed that she was better than this.

And then she didn't.

Since that meeting, she had seen Kid Flash a couple of times, but it was always the same. He would find her, he would stop her from committing whatever petty crime she was in the middle of, and then he would speak little white lies about how she wasn't made for this life. But she knew better. She knew that he was wrong. Jinx was bad luck. Good was never an option for her.

It had been many weeks after that first meeting that Jinx had finally swallowed her pride and decided that she couldn't take another moment in that God forsaken house. So in a haste, she ran out into the dark night and carried herself away as far as her legs would take her. No one even noticed that she sped away. Not Gizmo, nor Seemore. They were too busy arguing over which video game had the best graphics to notice their leader leave.

Jinx knew that no matter how much she wanted to never go back, that she would end up back in that house by the morning. She had no one. Nowhere else to go. No other friends or family. Eventually she would return to her life of petty crimes and cheap thrills. For some reason that made Jinx run even faster, as if she was trying to outrun the inevitability of her lack of choices.

Her legs were on fire and she was sure that if she tried to stop running, she would fall flat onto her face. The strong ache was pulsating throughout her entire body but she didn't stop bolting. She had to keep going. Her fragile, conflicted mind was racing with her, a million emotions attempting to break free of her tough exterior.

But she wouldn't allow it.

Finally Jinx had reached her destination. She came a quick fault, allowing a couple of loose stands of slick hair to cover her pink champagne-esque eyes. Immediately the wind smacked her face which seemed to cool her down enough to slow her breathing back to a regular pace. Jinx sucked in a sharp, harsh breath as she looked on straight ahead.

Standing tall before her sight was Rare Medallion - a quaint little store that sold fine jewels and expensive luxuries. The walls were a spotless white, contrasting with the ink black double doors. Although plain, it was always considered a beautiful shop. Jinx had found herself at this same store every other week. She would easily get inside by kicking down the door, sometimes throwing a hex or two, and she would do it all without breaking a sweat. From then on she would steal the most stunning and pricey objects that she could get her no-good hands on. It almost became a ritual. The store had minimal security, and even the bulkiest of guards and most expensive security systems were no match for her.

She was sure that by now the owners had put her picture up.

Jinx took a good, longing look of the life that she had deemed herself to. Her cold lips were parted as she gazed upon the store. That had always been her routine. Stealing to get by, sometimes just for the sheer thrill of the chase. For some reason it made her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. It made her feel like she had a purpose other than just being bad luck.

All of a sudden her legs gave out and she found herself on the ground, not only because of her exhaustion from running for so long, but also because the intensity of her emotions running wild and free was enough to make her fall to her knees. She parked herself directly in front of the story, crossing her legs and keeping her head high. She had no intention of actually breaking in, she just wanted to be there. She didn't know why but that was the beauty of it. For some odd reason she felt like she needed to be there at that exact moment in time.

Soon she realised that maybe she felt wrong, for what happened next she could not have expected and certainly didn't want.

"So, are you going to rob that store or just look at it?"

Jinx's body froze.

She knew that voice.

Slick, cool, velvety.

She would have to be dense not to recognise _his _voice.

The sound of shoes rubbing against the concrete ground came closer and closer until she could hear footsteps right beside her. She immediately looked down to her right. Yellow shoes. Slowly her eyes traveled past the crimson rubber suited legs, past the bright yellow shirt and finally into the bright blue eyes of Kid Flash.

He was playing his usual obnoxious grin on his lips. Jinx felt the sudden urge to hex it right off of him, but she held herself back. She didn't know why. She hated him. It was his fault that she was here in doubt. Doubting herself. Doubting everything that she had worked so hard to achieve. It was his words that brought her here this very day.

Trying to collect herself and wipe the surprised look from her face, Jinx twisted her face into an irritated scowl.

"Beat it, Flash." Jinx's voice resembled an animalistic growl, but Kid Flash didn't appear fazed.

There was a deafening silence that seemed to drag on. Jinx's body went rigid as she watched Kid Flash, in all of his infamous glory, take a seat right beside her on the ground. He mimicked her actions, crossing his rubber suited legs, facing the Rare Medallion.

He turned to look at the pink clad villain that seemed to be object of his affections. Jinx had turned away from the moment that he had sat down, her eyes peering straight ahead, refusing to meet his gaze. Even she was surprised that she didn't just get up and walk away from him, but it was fairly obvious that he would have just simply followed her like a lost puppy.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Kid Flash tried again, his soft blue eyes trained on the side of Jinx's face.

For a moment, Jinx pondered his question. She wondered if she should just tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth, or lie right through her teeth, as usual. It didn't take Jinx long to realise that opening up to one of the good guys was not the best option she could choose.

"I could ask the same of you." Jinx responded casually, eager to shred his question.

A soft, addicting chuckle escaped Flash's lips. "This is what I do, Jinxie. I make sure that the streets are safe. And you didn't answer the question. What are you doing out here so late?" Flash repeated, unwilling to let the question go.

Jinx remained perfectly silent as she stared at the building before them, her head tilted to the side and her eyes weak. She could practically feel Kid Flash's stare burning into the side of her face but she still refused to return his gaze.

For just a moment, they just sat there, muteness surrounding them as Kid Flash watched his infatuation staring at what was essentially her life summed up into one building. Jinx began to feel uncomfortable after a while but she couldn't leave, and apparently, neither could he.

"I'm not here to steal," Jinx clarified, for once no deception or harshness to her tone. "If I was here to steal, I would have hexed you and been done with it by now. So why are you sitting with me?" She asked him, still unwilling to catch his eyes.

Kid Flash ran a hand through his soft, sunset auburn hair, his eyes not leaving Jinx for a single second. He didn't want to answer her question. He couldn't. For some reason, he had found himself drawn to her. Every little detail made his eyes gleam in affection. The way that she twirled her hair when she was about to say something witty. The way that she yelled when one of her plans didn't work out. Even the way she laughed evilly after defeating an enemy. Something about this girl just seemed special, and Kid Flash wasn't sure how he could rid her from his mind.

"Flash?"

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Kid Flash shook his head slightly to regain his perfect vision, setting his sights onto Jinx again. He was surprised to see her staring right back at him, champagne pink eyes meeting midnight blue. Kid Flash blinked uncontrollably at the sight before him. There was no smirk. No evil glint in her gaze. No look of frustration. She just looked normal.

Human.

_Beautiful._

"Uh..I just-" Kid Flash found himself at a loss for words. He had never had a conversation with Jinx that had lasted longer than two minutes, and they almost always ended in a hex being thrown at his face. His infatuation raised a thin eyebrow, a bewildered expression painted all over her pale face. "I just..saw you sitting here, alone, and I wanted to.."

Jinx's usual look of frustration came rushing back to the surface as Kid Flash continued to ramble on. It was as if it had never left. "I haven't got all night. Spit it out."

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you," Flash admitted reluctantly, causing Jinx to blink at him in surprise. "At first I thought you were going to steal something but you just sat there. You seemed upset, like something was bothering you," His eyes softened and Jinx held her breath. "You looked like you needed some company."

Jinx blinked again.

Silence followed Kid Flash's comment. For just a moment, Jinx stared at the boy, noticing the way that his midnight blue eyes shined in the moonlight. He looked so sincere, so honest. It made Jinx's heart kick. She had never met someone with such a deeper meaning, someone that had a personality worth exploring.

It was as though Kid Flash was the opposite to everything that made Jinx who she was; She was inconsiderate, yet he was caring. She was harsh, yet he was friendly. She was destructive, yet he was productive. She was evil, yet he was good.

It seemed almost impossible that there could ever be a chance for them to have something in common. But for some reason, Jinx found herself wishing that she could be more like him. He was so sure of himself, he had a true purpose and lived up to his expectations. Jinx wanted that. She wanted to be important.

Jinx's eyes turned cold instantly. "I don't need your pity, or your company. More importantly, I don't _want_ it."

Her voice shook and broke, but she didn't care.

She wasn't his to save.

With that said, she rose to her feet. Kid Flash shot up from his seat also. He extended his arm to stop her running off but it didn't hault her. She backed away from his touch and shook her head slowly, her eyes desperate. Jinx shoved past the rubber clad boy and resumed her running, this time running as far away from him as possible.

"Jinx! Wait!" Kid Flash tried fruitlessly.

He could have sworn that Jinx's legs jerked, that she came so close to stopping, but before he could be sure, she was gone. He watched the space where she once sat, cursing himself for not trying hard enough to make her stay.

But he knew that it was pointless. No matter how hard he tried, Jinx was too stubborn for her own good. She wasn't going to listen to him. She wasn't going to change for him.

Kid Flash was beginning to think that she never would change.

* * *

_"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better." - Kid Flash_

As he walked along the road, heading home after a long night of helping the helpless and protecting the streets, Kid Flash began to think about his encounter with his infatuation. It had been the first time that he had seen another side of Jinx. There was this desperate vulnerability about the way that she slightly whispered her words rather than yelled them. He could tell that something was going on with her. Yet he couldn't determine whether he should try to help her, mainly because she seemed adamant that she didn't want his help.

His rubber boots scuffed along with the concrete causing an annoying squeak. He made a mental note to find a pair of shoes that didn't make so much noise. He glanced up at the sky, noticing that the moon was missing and the sun was rising slowly. It appeared that most criminals chose to commit crimes late at night rather than during the day, much to Flash's dismay. He didn't complain though. He wouldn't give up his work for anything. He enjoyed being able to protect people. It made him feel worth while, and it gave him a sence of joy knowing that someone was safe because of him.

Kid Flash was passing by the small park beside his apartment when he took notice of something, or rather someone. His eyes grew in alert at the sight of pink hair. There was only one person in Jump City with such rare, salmon pink hair. He quickened his speed as he began strolling over to the same park where kids would play after school. Only this time, there was no children laughing and having fun, just an upset looking Jinx sitting on the swings by herself.

From the distance, Jinx watched the sun set.

Usually she wouldn't waste her time by staring at something as pedestrian as the sky. However she found herself drawn to the distraction. It was the only thing keeping her from returning to her home which was filled with a bunch of misfit, mediocre criminals. As she stared at the sunrise, Jinx felt herself become overwhelmed. The orange-like sky was beautiful. The tall trees that circled her seemed to glow and shimmer in the immense light that surrounded them. The brightness of the sunrise illuminated the small town, making Jump City look as radiant as ever.

She had never looked more beautiful to Kid Flash. There was a spark in her eyes that actually made her look..happy.

It made his heart warm.

Kid Flash walked in slow strides, wondering what he should say to the conflicted criminal. He didn't want her to run from him again. But considering this was Jinx, there was a remarkably good change that she would just hex him before he could so much as say, "Hello."

"Jinx?" He spoke cautiously. He watched as Jinx instantly turned her head to glare at him. "Are you alright?"

"No," Jinx answered him before she even realised what she was saying. Her eyes stuck to his like glue, she couldn't force herself to turn away anymore. "What do you want now, Flash?"

_I want you._

"I want to know if you're alright, hence why I asked." Kid Flash replied sheepishly.

He didn't understand why just being around Jinx made his stomach hurt and his brain turn to mush.

He liked her.

He didn't love her.

How could he love someone who didn't love him back?

"Leave," Jinx demanded. Her face grew serious, but that hidden vulnerability still sparkled in her pink eyes, and it was too late to take it back. "I told you before, I don't want your pity. I just want to be alone."

Kid Flash blinked. "Why would anyone want to be alone?"

Jinx's face softened and she didn't have the answer. His voice held such a childlike innocence. Even with his wisdom, he really didn't understand why anyone would ever truly want to be alone. And Jinx was starting to wonder herself.

"Look, I'm so close to hexing you, so just-"

"I'm not leaving."

It was Jinx's turn to blink. "Excuse me?"

Kid Flash began strolling towards Jinx until he was standing in front of the swing beside the one she was occupying. He looked down at her and swallowed to rid his mouth of its dryness.

"I'm staying here until you agree to let me help you." His voice was confident and determined and hopeful.

Jinx looked up into his soft blue eyes and frowned. She didn't understand the emotions flowing through her. If this had been any other day, she would have simply hexed him and left, but for some reason, the thought of causing harm to anyone made her heart race in fright.

"Why would you even want to help me, Flash?" Jinx finally found her voice - her shaking, wavering voice. She searched his eyes for something, anything to help her understand. "What would you gain from doing such a thing?"

"I would get to spend time with you." Kid Flash replied easily, as though it was obvious.

Jinx held her head high, masking her shock and awe with bitterness. "And why would you want that?"

Kid Flash's eyes filled with need. "Isn't it obvious? I like you, Jinx," He spoke softly. "I don't care about your flaws, I just care about _you._"

Time seemed to stand still as Jinx tried to process what she was hearing. Her first instinct was denial.

He couldn't care for_ her._

She was nothing.

"You're crazy." Jinx bit out quickly, afraid that she might ask him why he said such a thing.

"Maybe so," Kid Flash nodded slowly. "but I'm sane enough to know what I want."

Jinx swallowed silently. She tried to keep her face brave and fierce, but she was failing terribly. She could feel her heart running a mile in her chest, pounding against her rib cage as if it was trying to break free. Her skin tingled with his words, at the thought that someone might actually care about her.

She had wanted someone to care for so long.

Her eyes blinking rapidly, Jinx whispered, "And you want _me?_"

_Yes._

Kid Flash's eyes twitched and his stomach twisted. "I want you to be happy. I want you to be free."

"You think that giving up my life of crime will give me freedom?"

"Of course I do, Jinx. I know you well enough to understand how you think. And right now, you're so miserable," His voice broke on the last word. "I want to fix that."

"Stop, Flash!" Jinx suddenly exclaimed, her voice filling with desperation. "You might be able to fix my decisions but you will _never_ be able to fix _me_."

Kid Flash held his head high. "I know that I can."

"Prove it!" Jinx challenged.

Without giving her any warning, Kid Flash leaned down to meet her level, closing in towards her face and he pressed his lips to hers. He remained rigid for a moment, not kissing her, not allowing any more contact. His lips brushed against hers softly and tenderly. They stayed like that for a moment, Jinx too shocked to do or say anything, and Kid Flash too close to stop.

And then, in a moment of weakness, Jinx brought her arms up and held her shaking hand to his neck, running her fingers along his skin, leaving an aching want in her trail. She could feel Kid Flash's body tense as she ran her hands through his hair and brought his face back to hers, letting their lips brush against each others again.

Jinx felt her heart race even faster as she tilted her head and began to move her lips slowly into his. From the second that he moved his lips and kissed her back, Jinx's skin tingled and burned as if she was on fire, and she felt it all the way down to her toes. She didn't hold back from speeding up her pace, lacing her fingers into his auburn hair, trying to be as close to him as she could possibly be.

Instantly, Kid Flash wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up off of the swing, hoisting her into the air as if she were as light as a feather. He felt her lips leave his and almost frowned at the loss of contact, but it didn't take long before he felt her move onto his neck, leaving trails of soft, delicate kisses up to his collar bone.

He shuddered and felt like his legs might give out as Jinx lightly kissed his cheek and the corner of his lips. He tightened his hold on her waist, afraid that he might drop her. He was in a daze, unsure of if this was really happening. His skin ached each time Jinx moved on to another spot and he had to hold his breath as she returned to his lips.

Their mouths connected in a fiery, passionate kiss that left both Jinx and Kid Flash with weak knees and racing pulses. It was like a burst of adrenaline was coursing through Kid Flash with each second of Jinx's kiss.

She gripped onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it, aching to be closer to him, desperate to find out what it felt like to be cared for.

Because he did.

He cared for her.

And from the moment that she realised that, Jinx didn't need to run anymore.

* * *

**~ I must have changed the ending about twelve times but I'm hoping that I chose the right way to go about ending it. Let me know what you thought, please ^^ ~**

**(PS: If you have any requests for one-shots, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.)**

**Allison Peirce**


End file.
